


It Could be a Wonderful Life

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, David Rose is a Good Person, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, barely, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: After an argument with his family at the annual Christmas party, David runs away, wishing he were never born. An angel appears, and offers to give him what he has asked for under one condition; he has to see what he would be giving up first.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 120
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	It Could be a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “It’s a Wonderful Life” AU. 
> 
> Something happens and a character of your choice ends up seeing what life in Schitt’s Creek would be like if they didn’t exist. Impact on all the townsfolk, the Rose family-what would be different?
> 
> **I have almost completely altered this prompt and I am SO sorry for that, it's a similar concept but instead of seeing everyone without him, David sees all the wonderful things he would be giving up if he chose to escape his family. I guess it's a bit Charles Dickens-t in that way. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!**

David is sick and tired of the holiday season.

His family, his fucking _family._ For all he wishes he saw them more often, he’s beginning to think that it would be better if they stopped interacting altogether.

At his father’s insistence he had attended the Christmas party. He hadn’t even _wanted_ to go. Sebastien was unavailable because of some photo opportunity in the city he just had to take and therefore David had been forced to face his family’s wrath along.

The singing, the swanning around, Alexis’ smug looks as she sunk her claws into her date’s arm. David had already been in a bad mood when it finally happened.

“Oh my God, David! Look, isn’t this Sebastien?” Alexis had crooned, holding her phone out in his direction to show a blurry photo of Sebastien locking lips with some unknown guy at a party downtown. A party he had promised he wouldn’t be attending. David feels his stomach sink as he stares at it. “I thought you told me you two were exclusive now, has he asked for an open relationship?”

“Um, what, where did you find that?” David asks, continuing to blink at his boyfriend-- his ex-boyfriend’s photo.

“It’s on his insta profile! Look!” Alexis taps away for a while and pulls up the evidence. The photo is on Sebastien’s profile, with the caption _Creative juices flowing tonight._ David chews on his cheek in frustration until the taste of blood fills his mouth.

“I didn’t, um- We never, we didn’t have a conversation, so--”

Alexis rolls her eyes as David stutters away in confusion.

“Day-vid, people are just _clamouring_ for an encore, come on dear,” Moira says, approaching from the side and gesturing for him to join her in the centre of the room.

“I don’t think--”

“Ah, David, I’m glad to finally catch you,” Johnny says, coming from the other side, a tumbler of whiskey swirling casually in his hand. “I wanted to talk to you about the books.”

“The books?”

“The financial documents for the gallery, I just have some suggestions so that it is less of a financial liability and more of a--”

“Oh my God, David, there is already another photo! Looks like Sebastien is getting lucky tonight. You didn’t tell us you broke up! Is that why he couldn’t come as your little datey tonight?”

“David, come on, the audience demands it!”

“I just think that it has been quite a drain on resources recently, and there are ways to prevent these things if you’d let me intervene--”

 _“Leave me alone!”_ David shouts, shaking off the hands gripping at him and stepping back. It seems the whole hall has turned to watch his display, but he can’t bring himself to care about the scene he’s making. His family look shocked and offended but he continues to back away. “Just, _leave me alone._ I don’t want your help, I’m sick of this!”

“Now, David, there is no need for such a reticent display. Is this about this Sebastien of yours, has he gone a-stray?”

David doesn’t wait around to respond, already rushing out of the large front doors of his parent’s mansion and down the marble staircase. His Thom Browne shoes sliding slightly on the ice at the bottom. He foregoes the busboys and various staff staring at his retreat as he runs down the path towards the river, breaths coming as he finally stops at the river edge, collapsing onto the sopping wet bench.

The tears come hot and heavy as he sits there in the snow, freezing and shivering, his ridiculous pink bowtie tightening around his neck as he heaves in heavy breaths. He unties it and drops it on the ground, the silky fabric immediately darkening as it takes on water.

Once the crying has stopped, and the adrenaline drained out of his body, he begins to feel the cold more. He should go back to the mansion at least, get warm, but he can’t stand to be around his family anymore.

“I wish they weren’t my family,” he murmurs. “I wish I had never been born. I’m never going to go anywhere I wish-- I wish I could disappear.”

“Those are mighty strong words, son.”

David startles, and almost falls off the end of the bench, the hard corner digging into the back of his thigh as he rights himself and stares at the stranger who seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

“What is it to you?” David asks, turning his nose up. “I don’t care about whatever you have to say, you can go back to the party.”

The man continues to smile, and David stares at his handlebar moustache and bowtie with distaste.

“What, you came to get a story or something? Are you a reporter?”

“No, just a concerned citizen. You wish you weren’t born.”

David growls, low in his throat and narrows his eyes. “You would too if this was your life. Believe me, if you had _the_ Moira Rose and Johnny Rose as parents then sometimes, you’d wish you weren’t born.”

“All these emotions seem to be heightened in the winter, don’t you think?” the man asks, sitting down next to David on the bench and turning his body towards him conversationally. From seemingly nowhere he pulls a large mug out of the air and sips on it.

“What--?”

“Oh, how rude of me, would you like a herbal tea?” the man asks.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Fabian, and you’re David Rose.”

David blinks and without thinking reaches his hands out to accept a second mug of tea. He takes a slow sip, letting the warmth fill his body and settle in his chest before he realises what he's just done. He glances down it and then shakes his head, thrusting it back towards the strange man.

“I shouldn't be drinking this,” he says sharply. “There could be anything in there.”

“You’re right, there could be.”

David opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish as he tries to work out something to say in response, but Fabian beats him to it.

“Did you mean what you said?”

“About what?” he asks.

“About your family. About you. Do you truly wish you hadn’t been born?”

David rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid. You won’t leave with anything on your conscience.”

“The thought is half the action itself.”

“That’s not-- I’m not gonna _do_ anything, I just needed to cool off.”

Fabian nods, and the mug disappears.

“How do you do that?” David asks, looking around for the small ceramic mug as if he might have somehow placed it underneath the bench.

“it’s just a little talent of mine,” he says simply. “The powers are necessary for me to watch over you, and to make sure you’re safe.”

“Like a guardian angel?” David asks with an amused laugh.

Fabian’s demeanour changes from casual comfort to serious. He turns to look at David directly with eyebrows furrowed. “I can give you what you want if you truly want it.”

“I don’t… I don’t know what you mean.”

“I can remove you from the Rose family, place you somewhere you’re happy; New York, perhaps. Give you enough to get settled and live your life free from the people who hurt you so much. Would that make you happy?”

“Yes,” David breaths out, a cloud of hope from his mouth floating up from the air. “Yes, I want that.”

“Are you sure that is what you want?”

David nods energetically but Fabian still doesn’t look convinced. “Yes, I just said yes, I want that. I don’t _have_ anything that I would miss. I want to start over, I want another chance to be happy.”

Fabian suddenly stands from the bench and David startles in surprise at his fast movement.

“I need you to be serious here, David. This is not something that can be undone.”

“You don’t understand, I don’t _have_ anything, and I’m not going to get anything I want in this life.”

“What is it that you truly want?”

David flushes red and wrings his hands together. The warm feeling that the tea had provided makes him open his mouth to answer even against his best attempts to hold it in. “I don’t know. I- I want a good relationship with my family. I want real friends, who aren’t just using me for my money or connections. I want- I want a partner. I’d like a partner. Someone who I love and who maybe loves me back. Somewhere safe, someone who is safe.”

Fabian looks heartbreakingly sad, the corners of his handlebar moustache almost sag in response to David’s declaration. “Do you really believe you won’t achieve these things in this life, David?”

“I know it.”

“Then I will give you what you want, but under one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You will let me show you what you’re giving up first.”

David bites his lip and shakes his head dismissively as he stands up. “Fine, let’s get it over with. What am I going to give up?”

When Fabian holds out his hand as if to shake, David takes it. The snow becomes thick around them, so much that he can’t see, and when he finally blinks the white flurry out from his eyes, he’s not by the river anymore.

The two of them stand in a snowdrift somewhere. Across the road from them a wooden sign points down a wooded path towards a farm. _Christmas Trees for Sale_ is written in messy red paint on the sign.

“How the fuck did you--”

Fabian pulls back David just as a blue car speeds down the road and turns onto the track.

“Come on, David. That’s our cue,” Fabian says, giving him no time to adjust to the sudden change in venue as he hurries in the direction of the car. David stomps after him, his suit dripping from the snow and hair still flat and lifeless against his forehead.

Ahead of them, the car doors are opening, and people are stepping out. David frowns as he recognises his sister clambering out the driver’s seat and another familiar figure out of the passenger side.

“It can’t be- is that me?” David whispers. He is entranced by the appearance of the man in front of him. This David is wearing a thick black coat with a padded hood, with a black Givenchy sweater underneath and skinny jeans with tears at the knees. 

Other-David reaches to open the back doors of the car, and out steps Moira and Johnny Rose, older than David recognises. Johnny’s hair is grey now, and he is slightly more hunched at the shoulders. Moira too looks older, her eyes littered with crow’s feet and laughter lines. The other David holds out his arm and she loops hers through it as they slowly meander towards the farm.

“What-- When is this?”

“This is about ten years into your future,” Fabian answers.

“Where are we?”

“A small town in the middle of nowhere, Ontario,” he replies, and David would see the small teasing smile on his face if he could possibly tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

His family are chattering amongst themselves quietly as they make the trek through the heavy snow. David forgets how cold he was as he becomes entranced by the look of himself. He’s gained weight, especially around his centre, and his hair has become scattered with grey hairs. He feels like he should be disgusted by his appearance but the David in front of him looks so serene that he can’t bring himself to hate it.

David is pulled out of his thoughts as Alexis makes a loud, disgruntled squawking noise as the heel of her shoe loses traction in a deep patch of snow and the other-David snickers in response.

“Ugh, David. These are brand new!” she yells, even as Johnny offers his own arm to support her.

“Oh my God, Alexis, we’ve been over this a _million_ times, I already _told_ you we were going to a farm to get the tree!”

“Children do not bicker. Mummy is too old to play the role as peacekeeper though I will step out of retirement to beat you both the way that the famous Vivien Blake would.”

To David’s surprise, instead of increased arguing, the two almost unrecognisable siblings in front of him both huff out a laugh.

“Why aren’t they arguing?” David asks, turning to Fabian. “Why aren’t we-- She’s being bitchy!”

Fabian smiles serenely. “Arguing is difficult when you don’t see each other so often. I think you’ll find that distance has made the heart grow fonder for the two of you.”

“Doesn’t seem to have worked so far,” David grumbles, quickening his pace so now Fabian is the one falling behind as he follows after this family that is so different to the one his knows.

“This is a good thing you’re doing, David, but wouldn’t Patrick prefer to be here for this?” he hears Johnny asks as they reach the wooden steps of the porch.

“Patrick doesn’t think I want a real tree. We haven’t had a real one yet because we haven’t spent a whole Christmas in the cottage yet and it seemed like a waste. We’ve been switching between coming to you and going to the Brewers but this time we’ll be here for the whole holiday. He thinks I’m getting an artificial tree, but I wanted to surprise him with a real one.”

“So why do we need to be here?” Alexis asks with attitude.

Other-David smiles. “You are here because if I don’t keep an eye on you, you’ll eat all the cookies which are meant to be for the party tomorrow,” he pauses for a moment looking thoughtful. “And I needed help carrying the tree.”

“What?!” Alexis exclaims, “I can’t help _carry_ a _tree,_ David! This is a new collection dress! And I just got a manicure!”

“Well then you can start walking home if you’re not going to be helpful.”

“Home is like a half an hour walk away!” she whines.

“I didn’t mean _my_ home; I meant your home. Enjoy walking back to New York.”

David recognises the taunting attitude, but the small smiles on both of their faces are unusual. Alexis goes to hit David’s arm and he barely bothers flinching away, after a small push she loops her arm through his free one and the four of them stamp their shoes on the mat before entering.

David stands there in shock, still registering their behaviour and soon enough a man is helping them carry a healthy-looking tree all wrapped up in a net to the car. It is hoisted onto the top and the Other-Roses cheer and clap happily, tumbling back into their seats and driving away.

“How do you feel, David?”

David shrugs. “That’s one day, we’ve had our good days before I just-- Is that all? Everything I will be missing?”

Fabian looks disappointed but shrugs. “I believe this was only the first thing you wanted. What was the second, friends?”

David nods slowly and when Fabian holds out his hand, he doesn’t hesitate to take it.

The scene lands in a bedroom somewhere, with wide windows and a simple warm wood colour palette. David looks around the room, taking in the decorations; a discount version of his dream bedroom.

“Where are we?” he asks Fabian, who is watching him with interest.

“This is your home, David.”

“This is mine?” he asks.

“This is your cottage. You bought it around five years ago. It was a bit of a fixer upper, you had to save a while to get the walk-in closet of your dreams, but Patrick could never say no to you when you set your mind on something.”

“Patrick?” David asks, remembering the Older-version of himself mentioning that name in front of his parents. “Is Patrick my boyfriend?”

Fabian smiles sadly. “No, David. But there is time for that later.”

They are interrupted as two figures bustle their way into the bedroom door. One of them is the older-David, and the other, a short woman with long brown hair and a mean look in her eyes even as they giggle at something someone had said.

“Okay, I don’t like that you are so comfortable in here,” the other-David says as the woman throws herself down on the double bed.

The woman makes an offended face and stretches out further on the sheets. “You don’t want me to be comfortable in here, you’re a bad husband, David. A bad, bad husband.”

Younger David looks to Fabian for confirmation, but he just shakes his head and nods to him to focus.

“Well, Stevie, you’re lucky I’m not your husband then, I would spank you for that insolence,” he replies, as he places a stack full of boxes down on the bed and starts sorting through them.

“I’m sure I could trick Patrick into saying it if you needed an excuse,” Stevie croons as David looks at her, a disgusted expression marring his features.

“Okay, should we move this somewhere else, I’m not comfortable with you being so _present_ in mine and my husband’s bedroom.”

“Dirty minded, David! I didn’t say anything about what you were getting up to in here.”

“You literally just-- ugh, nevermind. Are you going to help me with these?” David asks, chucking a role of wrapping paper at her. The tube bounces off her head with an empty clunk and she laughs, sitting up and beginning to roll it out.

“So Patrick liked the tree then?”

“Mhm, he was _very_ grateful if you know what I mean,” David croons, wiggling his shoulder teasingly.

“Ew! What is wrong with you?”

“You started it. I’m sure I can pull Patrick away from whatever he’s baking downstairs if you’d like a practical demonstration.”

“I loathe the day you ever got this happy,” Stevie moans as she tapes up a gift and places it on the ‘done’ pile.

“Mm, love you too.”

This statement shocks David out of his concentration. He zones out of what the pair are saying as he recovers from the experience of watching himself, when he knows he has only said those words twice in his life, say them so casually to someone he doesn’t even recognise.

“David?” a voice comes from downstairs. “The cookies are in the oven, you bet me that you could get me off before--”

“Stevie’s here!” David yells back to the voice, smirking at the woman who finishes another present off with a grimace.

“Oh, sorry Stevie,” the voice calls.

“You’re disgusting!” she yells back.

David pouts at her. “Our house is about to be invaded by people,” he whines, “I’m not going to be able to have sex with my husband for _days!_ ”

“That sounds taxing. But, I actually have some wrapping of my own to get done, so I can leave the rest of these for you to do, and I will see you at the party tonight?”

“Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?”

Stevie laughs and throws a softly padded present at David’s head. “Yeah yeah, cookies aren’t in the oven for long, so I would hurry downstairs if I were you,” she says with a grimace.

David grins gleefully. “Oh he doesn’t need--”

“Too much information!” Stevie yells, covering her ears with her hands. “I’m leaving!”

She disappears and so do David and Fabian, landing in another snow drift in the cold air.

“You wanted friends,” Fabian says gently.

“She seems a little mean to be a friend.”

Fabian shrugs, “You give as good as you get, and you always liked that she was mean. It reminded you that she didn’t want anything from you. She was never using you.”

David smirks slightly. “I liked her,” he admits.

“You want to know about your husband?”

David nods and takes Fabian’s hand again. They land in an open-set living room, assumedly the inside of the cottage.

A fire is crackling in the hearth and David can see his older self, reclined across the couch facing down. At second glance he realises he’s not alone. The other David is lying on top of someone with his hands buried in the other man’s sweater.

“Don’t fall asleep,” the stranger says, one thumb raising to stroke at David’s eyebrow.

“I-- ‘m not ‘sleep.”

The brown-haired man laughs and uses his hand on David’s cheek to steer him into a pecking kiss. “We agreed we wouldn’t fall asleep.”

“Mm, I know,” the other David hums into another kiss. “I’m awake, I’m just resting my eyes.”

There is silence for a while, and David watches on with wet, shining eyes. His heart is rabbiting in his chest as he watches the scene. He feels like he should give the men privacy. This David is so far removed from his own self that it feels like he is intruding.

“Hey, David?”

“Mm.”

“Thank you for the tree.”

Other-David’s eyes flutter open with a content smile. “I knew it was important to you, to have that, for us.”

“I would have been happy with an artificial one, but I really do like this one.”

He-- David, nods but it turns into a yawn as he tucks his face into the other man’s shoulder.

“We should get you to bed.”

David watches from afar as Patrick’s hand strokes familiar patterns into his back. The touch is so sweet he feels tingles on his own back as if it were he who was being embraced.

“I’m comfy here,” is the whispered response.

“Okay, David.”

The man’s head falls back against the couch cushions and the snow returns, David turns to Fabian who shrugs as they are chucked back into an unfamiliar snowdrift.

“Who was that?” David asks, choking on his breaths as he tries to keep the tears away.

“David, you already know who that was.”

“That was cruel,” David spits out. “This was cruel. How dare you show me that. How did you--” he cuts off as a sob wrenches its way out of his chest. “Why would you show me something that I can never have?”

“You’re forgetting why we’re here, David. You get to have this. If you want it.”

“You’re a liar,” he says, his voice starting to rise into a shout. “Why are you lying to me? Nobody will _ever_ love me like that, they can’t love me like that. Who would--”

He cries into his hands, hot tears heating his face despite the cool breeze. His fringe is sticking to his face and he pushes at it, trying to get his emotions under control.

“I want that,” he says brokenly. “I want it to be like that.”

“Oh David, it’s so much more than that. You want him. You want Patrick.”

“I don’t even _know_ Patrick!”

“Not yet, perhaps. One more trip? And then I will take you home.”

David hesitates this time but nods slowly, taking his hand and landing back in the cottage living room. This time, the room is more filled. His family are there, milling around the tree and picking out gifts to open. Other-David is there sat next to an older woman with a short brown bob and wispy bangs.

“Oh, David. This is wonderful,” she is saying, clutching some sort of fabric to her chest and stroking over it with an easy reverence. “I can’t believe you made this for me.”

“It was nothing, Marcy, I dropped a couple of stitches there,” David points out, gesturing to the side of what now appears to be a red knitted scarf. But his face looks pleased as the woman cups his face and squeezes him.

“I’ll wear it every day,” she says sincerely, and laughs when David’s face screws up.

“Okay, not every day,” he says carefully. “Please make sure it matches the outfit, I will not allow my only creation to clash.”

David lets his attention drift around the room, looking for the unfamiliar figure. He spots Patrick in the open kitchen pouring drinks and wanders over, curious to find out more about the man he will apparently marry.

“David--”

Patrick’s mouth drops open and David turns around to look behind him, but the Older-David is still sat on the couch with the family, and all of them too distracted to notice Patrick’s whisper of surprise. “Um…”

“Oh drat, I should have seen this coming,” Fabian says somewhere to the side. “Of course, Patrick will be able to see you.”

“You can see me?” David asks.

Patrick nods, looking half in shock as he rakes in the image of his husband before they ever met. “Um, yeah, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, um…”

Patrick looks over to the family and gestures for David to follow him through a door onto the decking outside. It’s not snowing but it’s chilly, and Patrick wraps his arms around his chest as they stand there, still in view of the festivities happening within.

“You were here last night, weren’t you? When we were-- Me and my, you, we were on the couch?”

“You saw me?” David asks softly.

“I thought I was tired and imagining things.”

“Oh.”

They stand in silence for a moment, neither one of them sure of how to go on.

“Isn’t this the outfit from the Rose family soiree?” Patrick asks, gesturing down at it. “How long ago will that have been?”

“Ten years?” David says softly.

Patrick whistles through his teeth and nods thoughtfully. “What are you doing here then?”

“I, um, I wanted to leave my family,” David says, blinking back tears again. “I wanted to run away, but the guy, the angel-- Fabian, he said I had to see what I was giving up first.”

“They’re all in there if you want to see them,” Patrick says, gesturing to the house.

“Um, no, apparently if I give them up then I would also lose, um, you.”

Patrick, for his strength at dealing with the apparition of a ten-year younger version of his husband, suddenly looks unwell at this statement. His eyes go wide with a fearful expression and he shakes his head in disbelief. “You’d-- lose me?”

“I don’t want to, I mean, I wouldn’t. I thought I’d never get anyone like you. I still can’t believe that you can see me right now,” David stutters.

“I see you, David.”

The back-door slides open and the other-David steps out. Patrick looks over to him and then back at where David is standing but it’s clear he can’t see him anymore as he frowns in confusion as if he has disappeared.

“What are you doing out here, honey. You’ll freeze to death!” David exclaims. “I refuse to be a widower at this tender age, I won’t accept that.”

Patrick snorts a laugh and lets David corral him until his arms are inside the lapels of David’s jacket. He huddles closer for warmth and tips his head up so that they’re eye to eye.

“I would never let that happen,” he mumbles into a kiss. David just hums in acceptance and deepens it, pushing in closer, as close as he can, and holding Patrick just that little bit closer. He seems annoyed when Patrick breaks the kiss but waits to hear what he has to say. “I could never lose you David Rose,” he says gently.

“I could never lose you either,” David replies, though he seems to find the statement weird.

“And you would never give me up, would you?” Patrick asks, sounding delicate even when held in a tight embrace.

“Well, if Celine Dion ever returns my calls then we might have to have a discussion,” David teases, and smiles as his husband pushes him in the chest but doesn’t move away from him. “Never, I would never give you up, not for anything. Where is all this coming from?”

"I don't know," Patrick hums, looking over at where the younger David is standing, his eyes clearly still not seeing. "I just had a weird thought."

From a few steps away, the younger David watches the scene with rapt attention. He feels Fabian’s presence behind him and turns to look at the other man.

“I get to have this?” he asks softly.

Fabian winces. “It takes a little while to get there, but yes. In the end, you get this.”

David nods. “I think I’d like to go home.”

Fabian nods and they shake hands again. The snow rises up around them and when it flutters down, they are back by the river, and David is shivering in his wet clothes.

“Now, if you take my hand again you will get what you want,” Fabian says, as the snow flutters from his shoulders. “You can disappear and leave your family, leave the hardship behind and start anew. Is that what you want?”

David shakes his head. “I don’t want that. I want-- I want what you showed me.”

Fabian grins and puts his hand down.

“I’m glad to hear it. Good luck, David Rose. And Merry Christmas.”

He turns on his heel and suddenly the figure of a man has shattered into a million snowflakes, which scatter away on the breeze.

David heads back towards his parent’s mansion, deep in his thoughts. The closer he gets to the house the more confused he gets. The memories begin to flake away the same way Fabian had, scattering with the snow, untraceable by nature. By the time he gets home he remembers nothing of what he had been shown.

David goes to bed and dreams of brown eyes and warm smiles. By the next morning, a knock on the door wakes him; revenue have arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am very _very_ sorry to have changed the prompt so much, but I still really hope you enjoyed, and there are some other really amazing It's a Wonderful Life themed fics that you can sink your teeth into otherwise!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments !!


End file.
